Twisted Divinity
by meijosui
Summary: Post Game, AU. Demise was not the ultimate revival of evil, only a pawn of game created by Zelda's Shadow. Link finds a way restore the balance of the world without the blessings of Hylia. GhiraZel, LinkFi pairing. Warning Torture!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Divinity

Chapter 1

_Did you ever wonder why Hylia was willing to become a little wretched girl and in the end inform the sky child why he was used? Did they think the Sealed Ground remained just to prevent me from releasing the Imprisoner? Did those Hylian fools think my main goal was to bring back by pathetic Master Demise? They were wrong, dead wrong!_

_Demise sacrificed himself for the Hylia, no not the angelic Hylia you all are deceived in believing in her little game of chosen heroes. It's the game not even Link will get answers from and old Sheikah. You won't begin to believe the notion of the innocent Hylia as my sinister, Queen. She is the pinnacle of evil and no one saw through her blond disguise. She is beautiful!_

Link woke up in a patch of grass in Faron woods, staring up on what used to be the Sealed Ground is now the integrated monument of the Goddess temple from Skyloft.

"What just happened?" He looked around at the darkness of the Surface. He had ever seen nightfall in the Surface but this was not night. The sky was blood red, crimson sun overshadowed by the aura of dark clouds. More monsters were roaming than before, like an army or an empire of darkness overshadowing what once was blessed by the gods of old. Though h could still sense the master sword within the temple calling.

"Master, this is Fi come back to the temple…" He could hear Fi faintly whisper.

Link dashed towards the temple finding his old companion Fi awoken in Spirit.

"Master Link, I know this is a 100% shock to you however, circumstances must be explained. Please lend me you blood as you draw the sword. I will assist you carefully." Fi said inside the sword.

"Umm, Fi mind explaining what just happened to the…" Link said in a confused manner.

"Master Link, I will explain the situation as accurately as I can understand, but you must first lend me your blood by poking the tip on one of you fingers. There is 80% chance you will dread this past hours."

"Errr, okay Fi, I thought my mission was over but alright." Link drew the sword easily and glanced at the tip." Before he got the chance to. Fi said, "Actually Master Link, the blood is not a good idea."

"What is it Fi, take the Triforce to the Sealed Temple and lay the sword skywards in front of the Time Gate." Fi instructed him. Link did just that. He placed the Triforce where the Time Gate was and did the Strike just like that and not before long, a human female walked out.

"F-F-Fi?" The once familiar spirit dumbfounded Link. She as wearing an unusual brown and yellow dress and the same cape she wore. She wasn't smiling but she seems genuinely real.

"Link, I want to explain everything to you in person. And the blood was to test to see if you have not transformed into…them…" Fi said in the most lament way as she said 'them'.

"What do you mean…by… transformed?" Link was trying to figure out as well.

"Everything was heading to this perilous time. Hylia had a strong evil within her and no one could foresee when she was good or when she was redeemed. She couldn't even control herself let along gave in to her evil ways a long time ago. The story of Demise was only a part of the story. Demise truly was just a pawn of the game. He pretended to lead the horde of Demons to rebel against Hylia so that Hylia can be seen one person. Think back 3 years ago."

_"Link, sometimes I feel like I want to break free from the traditions and be more radical and adventurous. Sometimes I feel like a part of be calls me to be liberated from my duties. I guess you won't understand but that calling is so strong…" _Link remembered hearing Zelda saying this after Groose and his gang got pranked Fledge in gluing his seat one night. After the seniors completed their exams for knighthood and the Remlits at night scratched Karane as she was heading back from Bazaar before dusk. Finally Zelda being yelled at by her own father Head master Gaepora for being in the bathroom for two hours for the first time. Skyloft had never had so many misfortunes in one day but that night was strange.

"Master Link, Hylia from this day struggled with her alter ego till this very day. Demise was her slave, and I was the one to keep her in line with her doctrine. I was like her sister like Farore, Din and Nayru. We all helped her to be our goddess guarding the Triforce but we suspected she had another agenda." Fi stated dryly.

They were now sitting on the steps of the Gate of Time. "What was that?"

"To be with her lover."

"Who is the lover…?" Link asked feeling already betrayed by Zelda.

"You seriously want to know this Link?" Fi asked Link in the most human way. Leaning her petite elbow on Link's shoulder.

Link hesitantly nodded, partly hoping it's someone he knew and trust.

"Very well, I will emphasize only, it's Shadow Hylia's lover…" Making it clear enough for Link to understand."

Link said nothing hoping to be ready for whatever answer being thrust at him.

"G-G…" Fi struggled a little. Link immediately thought it was Groose.

"Groose…?"

Fi shook her head. "Ghirahim…"

"N-no…" Suddenly Link felt millions of emotions tiding over him Ones that were sickening, anger, betray, sadness, worthless, absurdity in where he fits in his role as the hero of time.

"Master you must remember, you are not worthless if you feel this way. The Goddess did not choose you alone. Levias, Farore, Din, Nayru and I chose you. Most importantly, you chose yourself from you heart, mind and soul to be the hero." Fi patted Link on the back.

"Okay… Fi… I'm not use to you being a human." Link said in confession as Fi was too close to Link not realizing the awkwardness she created herself.

"Oh… I-err hmm sorry Master Link." Fi apologizes. " I think I need to get use to being human as well again." Fi giggled so did Link snickered. Regardless of the bad news, Link was glad to have an old friend by his side.

"So why are you still calling me Master? I mean you are human now and you are not a sword spirit now. You have more expressions I guess…" Link asked.

"Oh, not sure… so… just Link?"

"Fine with me Fi." Link finally hugged Fi and Fi hugged him back.

"Hey Link, I still have all my memories of my data as help. I just say it more tactfully though. Dowse, you don't need it because I can just lead you to it. The Master Swords remains the same with the blessed power the good Hylia gave you. How do I know that? I'm your sword and I know Hylia's good side when I see it. For now the Triforce needs to be sent to the past where…"

Farore, Din and Nayru appeared at the Time Gate.

"We are." Din said smiling at Link.

"Ooh, so this is the Hero of Time we chose." Farore said.

"Indeed, he looks like the one we chose and he is very charming." Nayru said.

"Pleasure to meet you, your three Majesties." Link bowed

"No need to be that formal dear, not in this time of urgency." Farore said to Link as she looked down at Link.

"Farore, I still think he looks better in blue." Nayru said

"And make his golden hair tarnished?" Din said in response to Nayru's comment.

"Link, we will be guarding the Triforce as well as letting you have the benefits of it while you journey." Farore kissed the green hero.

"And please some senses on our sister Hylia. It's about time!" Nayru lightly punched Link.

"This time, we will help you if you need any help Link. The creatures will aid you. Though at the moment, most of them as captured. Fi, you know the drill when you need it." Farore said and Din winked at Link. Nayru stayed cynical but smiled slightly. They disappeared taking the Triforce with them.

"Link we can do this… like before." Fi assured him. She smiled at Link.

Suddenly Zelda's voice came though from the entrance. It got real for sure.

"Search all the premises, and any life forms, defile it and bring it back to me and Ghirahim to admire it. Make sure you find the Triforce." Link and Fi quickly went though the Time Gate. Before Link could see what had happened to his precious old friend, he was back to the era where Farore, Din and Nayru were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Nintendo Wii Characters=All: MJS=0**

**OCs may come but not sure yet.**

**A/N: Torture and slight lemon... you've been warned! Shoot me cos I just wrote my first lemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Zelda was now wearing a black dress and her hair was lighter blond. The moblins she led searched the premises and found nothing. Zelda stood emotionless from the time and looked at the fingers. The moblins reported nothing was from the Sealed Temple or the Goddess Temple.

"We found nothing, Your Grace." One of four moblins said to Zelda.

Zelda smirked darkly at the moblin. "That's because my sisters have acted on the Triforce. That's okay, they will never match with me, the Great Goddess Hylia of Hyrule." She walked partially to the exit. Guilt sometimes lingered but she chose this path in defying her own order

"Very well, the Triforce is not a threat anymore, nothing is, as long as we have all the prisoners to torment." Zelda chuckled darkly. We shall start subduing Skyloft and redesign what my innocence created. Zelda magically teleported to a palace prison where her father was.

"Zelda, please it's you father, you must listen to me and unlock us-" Gaepora pleaded to his daughter. He was starting to give off a stench even Zelda couldn't stand the smell on the other side of the prison bars.

"No, no father, how rude of you not to address me politely I shall brace be as Hylia." Zelda sighed falsely. "I'm going to tell on you father…" She pouted then smirked at Gaepora.

"No, not Ghirahim… no, I'm sorry my dear Hylia…" Gaepora panicked.

She walked away to a chamber lit with dark candles. The room was lavish red silk and velvet curtains and beds. She sat of the massive bed and not before long Ghirahim teleported behind her on the bed.

"Did something happen to you?" A low and soothing voice purred in her ears. He reached down to Zelda's waist and lower causing her to feel the pleasure from moan for more. She turned around to find the Demon Lord's eye long for an intimate time.

"Only the lack of respect from my father."

"Then I will teach him a valuable lesson my Goddess." Ghirahim spoke breathlessly.

Now facing Ghirahim, received a kiss on the lip. He now owns the Goddess. The kissed deepened and he supported his weight on the right and while the left held her shoulder. The kissed deepened As Ghirahim's tongue ran up giving the tingles. Ghirahim pulls Zelda towards him and traced his fingers down her dress. Slowly taking her dress off, he did the same to his by just making his clothes disappear. Both in their bear skin in contact with one another, causing them in longing for each other. Ghirahim started groping her rear and pressed one of her breast. Zelda wanted Ghirahim in her so badly so she massaged his manhood until it was erected.

She then laid allowing her lover to be on her, to control her in giving a part inside her. She felt inside of her for sure and Ghirahim, the most sadistic Demon Lord in the Surface starting pounded on the Goddess. The pleasure was reaching its climax and both dark entities moaned and mused one another's names until it was finished. Zelda could feel waves of what was Ghirahim's in her. Ghirahim nibbled her neck to comfort her. They laid there until slumber took over the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ghirahim went down to the prison where Gaepora and most of the Skyloftians were ransomed. Zelda followed dressed in her usual black dress, which was low cut revealing her cleavage. As Ghirahim stopped at the prison cell, he chuckled.<p>

"Pitiful of you Sky Geezer to address your daughter disrespectfully. Did you know why I resurrected Demise? He was the only one to awaken your daughter's true side. Your daughter healed me and that's where we could be together. Demise of course chose willingly to be the tool. He would have been kinder than either of us." Ghirahim's voice echoed sending fear to his prisoners. He summoned a whip and handed it to Zelda. She willingly took it and opened the prison cell.

Zelda then walked in circles to gather her father's response on her sadistic side. She smirked and she looked older, as she reached his back. "Father, when was the last time you ever complimented about how I looked like mother?"

"When you were four years old, I was tucking you in." Gaepora's voice sounded shakily. "Four year, and you've stopped comparing my beauty to mother. Was it because I stopped looking like her? Or was it that you forgotten how beautiful she was? Or was it my beauty had surpassed hers? Enlighten me father…" With each question, there was a strip of whip collided by Zelda's torment to her father. Gaepora was saddened; tears fell seeing his once innocent daughter had become a sadistic child.

"I fended for you, your reputation, your honor as the Head Master and you've stopped honoring me." Zelda was no longer in a malice voice but of sorrow. Ghirahim took her hand and the whip from her. With that, Ghirahim took over and continued whipping Gaepora. He winced as Ghirahim's mercilessly stuck the elderlies back. Ghirahim then licked the blood off after what looked like twenty lashes. Ghirahim continued to chuckle at his victims heartbreak and physical predicament and Zelda smiled lightly.

After it was done, Ghirahim offered his arms to Zelda to hold. As they passed though the cells, Kukiel cried to Zelda. "Zelda, may I please have water… I beg you, Your Majesty!"

"Oh Ghirahim, Kukiel at least know her place. Well if you know me, I want you to also beg to your future Demon King." Zelda squatted down to her level and lifted her chin.

"Please Lord Ghirahim and Lady Zelda… water." Kukiel sobbed.

"Hmm almost perfect but it will do. Can't deprive a child for her simple needs my love." Ghirahim smoothly said to Zelda.

With that said, a glass appeared on Ghirahim's hand. "I will give it to you if you prostrate yourself to Hylia. From now on Kukiel, if you want water, this is what you do humbly and address her for who she is." Kukiel whimpered and prostrated on the cold, filthy damp floor. She took the cup graciously and gulped as much as she could. Zelda then hit the glass from her hand.

"When you do it properly, now water is on the floor so drink, little girl." Zelda instructed her. Both Ghirahim and Zelda laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Link couldn't stop looking at Fi. She was so different, assertive, crazy, smart, tactful, and humble. There were more but within that one hour he met her human form, this was what was reveal.<p>

"I calculate, 60% of the time… uh Link you are studying who I am and it is awkward! Seriously you may know my spirit form but in time you will know me." Fi lightly punched Link at the pass era of Hyrule Temple. "So what now Fi?" Link asked Fi.

"I suggest… agh! I recommend we check that the coast is clear. Skyloft, bird statues, are futile. They were all Hylia's aid for you but now that she is not one of us, it has no use. Skyloft was under siege while you defeated Demise."

"I defeated Demise?" Link was confused. "Yes and everything was settling until Instructor Owlan discovered that the defeat was a sacrifice ordered by Hylia herself. Now to figure whether it was the good or bad Hylia… it's both. Here is the inscription. See your sword, Hylia was always a danger to herself. This is a seal marked by me to detect which side she was in. Hatred forms evil in everyone of us, unfortunately Hylia's was too strong for Demise, she created her own darkness just before she sealed Demise" Fi explained to Link.

"Then somehow my victory cause Zelda's longing for revenge to awaken her hatred to Demise and revived Ghirahim. Tell me this is just a dream, a mistaken nightmare Fi." Link stared at Fi in a strange way.

"Seriously Link, I don't know how I tolerated you in spirit form but yes this is reality, I hate as well but we need to think clearly, logically, act swiftly with care."

They returned to the present and so the journey begins…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is truly a blind experiment so if you are wondering why there are typos, that's why...**

**luff MJS**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Faron Woods was not the same anymore. Almost all the greenery was removed. The only habitations were the monsters. Link checked his pouch and to all the equipment he gathered remained intact.

"Link this journey is something you and I can endure together and as long as we work together… yeah…" Fi started rambling

"Uh, I'm still not use to you physically being here. It's just that when I sheathed the sword I was ready to say goodbye but this is for real again." Link said.

"I may not be a great help because things have changed here. Do you remember Impa and the Sheikah's base? I know where it is. They serve Hylia but not the Hylia now." Fi informed Link

"Do you remember where?" Link pondered.

"At the Forbidden Chasm of Lake Floria, Faron use to talk about a portal for the warriors of Hylia."

Both of them cautiously left the Sealed Ground to the gate of where Lake Floria was opened. Though a horde of Moblins were guarding they are. Even some Kikwis were armed with weapons

"I have a feeling we should focus on the Moblins, it's a hunch." Fi informed Link as she was behind him in the hiding amongst the slopes.

"How sure are you?" Link asked.

"98 percent…" Fi sighed

"I will attack them an you talk to the Kikwi, okay Fi?"

"With those hordes, you will be gone, we attack together." Fi pointed "Plus the Kikwis adore me and they recognize us so I gathered you will be happy to know they will only attack by fear not willfulness. If they see hope, they will take it." Fi spoke with mix theory and experience.

They charged to the top and defeated all the moblins. Though with the Kikwis they tried to hit Fi with a branch but Link slashed the branch with a swift backhand. Fi had her rapier and Link his Master Sword battling the large hordes of moblins.

"Kyu Kyuuuu, the enemy of the Goddess is our enemy." The Kikwi said.

"We wont hurt you, it's me Fi." Fi tried to embrace the creature.

"Erla, it's Link."

The creature trembled. "I know but I have to fight you or else the Demon Lord and Lady Zelda will kill us."

The creature popped back into a bundle of green cabbage-like plant. Fi then patted the creature.

"Erla is it? I know you love the Goddess but clearly this isn't the one you want to serve. The one Hylia we use to know would never threat her own creatures into fear for serving her." Fi explained

"Y-you're right but she is Hylia, we have to serve her." Erla regained his composure.

"Let me enlighten you al little. In the old proverbs of Casoria, it said _'Servitude of one must be the fruit of the masters and servants otherwise the strife and deceit will sever the bond and harmony will depart. The rights of a servant is the heart, the master is weaker than ones heart.' Norma Casoria, Mother of the Triforce Sisters."_

"I guess I know my heart is to bring peace back to the land and I'm guessing it is yours as well Mistress Fi, Let me help you!" Erla said dropping all his defenses. "Zelda had become causing chaos with the Demon Lord Ghirahim. That's not from my heart… Kyuuu, not at all!"

"Then come with us and it's not safe here." Link suggested

"Okay!" Erla exclaimed.

"They can't swim Link." Fi glared at Link in strange way. "I think, the thunderhead is a safe place. Oolo and Scrapper are there, so at least while they follow us, whey are not in any danger."

"I miss Oolo, I will go there then." Erla said gleefully.

Not long Scrapper came, "Hi master Short pants, otherwise my short circuit will zap you. I remember where the thunderhead is so I will be fine zzzpt." Scrapper carried Erla up until they were out of site from the sinister dark clouds overshadowing Faron Woods.

Link rubbed his neck, "So how do we know the Sheikahs aren't working for Zelda and Ghirahim?"

"I'm not to sure about that Link, all I know is they are the people we can find information at least, shall we head our way?"

"Y-Yeah, let's go!"

They both entered the gate and jogged to the end. Fi then offered her hands to Link and smiled. "In case you get lost…" She joked

Link rolled his eyes and then both jumped at Lake Floria. As they dropped they let the waves carry them towards whatever fate will carry them.

"We are not going to find Faron, we are here to find the Sheikahs. So I need your Sword to open the portal." They were still floating. "Link hold your sword out by holding the tip and the hilt and let me stand on the blade." Fi instructed Link.

"Is there a reason the Parellas aren't her?" Link asked and holding the sword the way Fi asked him to.

"They are hiding, could you throw the sword up as I stand on it?" Fi asked Link.

She conjured an orb in her hands. "On the count of 3-"

"What?" Link was confused.

"Just do it Link, three… two… one… launch!" Fi whirled herself up and blasted the orb without any damage and dived back in the water beside Link.

"Now your turn Master Link, Skyward Strike up the top. Before you do that the water needs to reduce its level so that you can do it properly." The orbed wall has an opal glow and automatically the water reduced to their knee. Link raised his sword up and Fi stood back. Link then aimed at the caved orbed ceiling and then a small crack from the ceiling downwards opened. The water washed them to the entrance and closed again magically.

A Village under a cave similar to Lake Floria but more immense was up ahead. The wave washed them to the shore. A large flag with an eye and a tear overshadowed the village with crimson shack cloth tent.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim sat on his throne with Zelda on his side. With an audience of creatures of the dark assembled in their presence of fear of their leaders.<p>

"We don't know who, but the hordes taking care of the Gate to Lake Floria are down." One of the moblins knelt down.

Ghirahim sat with his hand rubbing his chin, smirking at the trembling moblin delivering him the message. With the glass of wine on the other hand, he sipped the bitter taste delightfully.

"Is it any of my concern? I have all the Skyloftian humans at our mercy and to annihilate those _pests_ who are still out there in resistance will be too easy." Ghirahim mused and laughed. "It won't be long until they are under our radar, we have spies everywhere and some do not even have a clue whether they are. Reassemble the troops in that area." Ghirahim ordered.

Ghirahim held his hand to Zelda's lips lightly touching her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise if this story is confusing, but i'm trying to get somewhere without rushing... D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be very careful with my grammar!**

**Thanks for Reviewing, it really help to know that this idea is not wasted. I love these pairing and I will continue writing it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The village lit luminously with torches and the people there were chanting and praying to the god's of old. Link had only met one Sheikah, Impa who rescued Zelda from the tornado from the beginning. Impa had proven to be wise and had critiqued him on punctuality and all the more he respected her for her encouragement as an elderly as he crossed paths with her in time.

Fi rose from the water and lightly splashed Link and smiled. "Bet I couldn't do that in the spirit form." Fi snickered. Link wiped his face and smiled and followed Fi towards the village. The Sheikahs were reserved kind of people. Fi bowed suddenly and a barrier appeared.

"Link bow and walk until you pass through the barrier." Fi whispered. As they went through, three Sheikahs were there to greet them. The one in the middle bowed as well and Fi knelt down.

"I am Thornuwae, Lucan and Rook. Welcome to Beivaldin, home to the Sheikahs." The Sheikah man said. They were all robed but differently. Thornuwae was dressed in Olive robe with the white symbol at the back with a hood. Lucan was robed in a light peach and gray robed with a silver symbol on his sleeves and Rook had a brown tunic over his gold robe with a golden symbol on his priest hat, which was also brown.

"I'm Link and this is Fi." Link said

"Yes we heard a lot about you, the Hero of Time chosen by our Goddess Hylia, from our very own Impa who is with us in spirit. This Chasm you have entered is very safe so make yourself at home." Thornuwae said.

"Mr. Thornuwae, are your aware of the current situations in the Surface?" Fi asked the Sheikah.

"Indeed, Sword Guardian… It's a pity our own Goddess had betrayed her own people. Come discuss it with us in the courts." The Sheikahs led hem to the temple.

As they passed through, all the Sheikahs of different age were gathered. Some were practicing spells, sword fights and some were praying in the village. A child Sheikah drop a cart staring at the new comers and Link smiled and turned to Fi smiling at the child as well and then turned to Link to smile at him.

They stopped at a 30 feet tall crimson but the length from the side seemed like an average tent. As both Link and Fi entered, there was a court unexpectedly, as large as a castle court. Thornuwae sat with Link and Fi in round court seating. "You two stand in the centre of the court because it is a hearing for the needy. We can do whatever we can to assistance." Thornuwae said to both Link and Fi. They both moved to the centre and Link just said, "Uh, we need all your help." Fi just palmed face at how typical that statement was.

Gully of all people knew how to pick locks. He found an inch wooden pick, seeing all of the children from Skyloft was in his cell, he knew he had to do something. As he tried, Pipit and Karane noticed her was planning something.

"Gully, what are you doing?" Pipit whispered.

"Getting some of us out." The young boy whispered back.

"Karane, you take Monik and Kukiel with you with Gully. All of us, Groose, Cawlin, Fledge, Keet, Stritch and Peatrice will stay here. We will escape in rounds so that it is subtle." Pipit organized the escape plan.

"Luv and Bertie, we will make sure Monik is safe." Karane whispered to the cell next to them holding the toddler who was sleeping.

The parents nodded in agreement to let Karane keep the child out of captive conditions.

As part of training, Karane was a genius in analyzing situations carefully and making the safest decision.

As Karane moved out Gully stayed. "Pipit, I want to stay here to control the door. It's best for you to help Karane. I on the other hand have Groose with me to plan deploys…. Kukiel are you staying?" Gully was surprised Kukiel stayed put.

"You have no idea how risky it is to move out in a big crowd. Having three out is enough for an alarm of bokoblin monsters to attack and we have to face Ghirahim and Zelda's meanness again. I'm sure of it Gully." Kukiel smiled.

Then Pipit, Karane and Monik left the cell and went through a small passage Karane knew to be somewhere out of the enemies' awareness.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the escape, Ghirahim tousled his hair and sending daggers to a poor pinned Mogmas for fun. His intentions of cause, was to toil with the creature and taming Kukiel as she was ordered release to be taught how to respect.<p>

Ropes on crafted block of ice bound the Mogmas. "AAAAAGH!", one screamed and Ghirahim laughed lounging on his throne and snapping his fingers. A small table was in between his throne and Zelda's, where Kukiel was to sit after a bath. Kukiel was now ready to sit with Zelda and Ghirahim. She looked much cleaner after a bath.

"There's the little nitwit, my sweetheart." Ghirahim glanced at the timid girl walking towards the throne. "Let me see, you are here to learn worship to us sky child. Manners comes as a bonus so we're pleased to have you learn directly from us in this environment." Ghirahim explained to the trembling child. He held Kukiel's chin and surveyed her fearful eyes. He jerked her away and motion for her to sit at the small table.

Zelda pulled another chair to sit next to Kukiel and thought for a moment. "Kukiel, no need to be afraid. As long as you focus on your manners, we will be pleased. Now first let me hear you pray." Zelda smirked She pushed Kukiel's head down forcefully on the table as she grabbed some hair, almost slamming her head on the table.

"Your Grace H-Hylia, thank you for you kindness to us Skyloftians. You have blessed us all and have loved- AAAUGH!" Zelda pulled Kukiel's ear and twisted is, giving the girl a scream. Kukiel's eye came to Zelda's angry gaze.

"I AM NOT LOVING TO YOU AND NOR DO I WANT TO BLESS YOU, YOU SQIURT!" Ghirahim turned to Zelda as she was screaming at the girl. The girl started to cry. "Now, now Zelda how about you teach her how to pray to us?" Zelda calmed and materialize a cane, a quill and a scroll.

"From now on, everyone must pray this prayer to Ghirahim and I and I want everyone to recite perfectly and punish those who fail to do so." She wrote the prayer down.

"Now I will read it one and you must read it the was I do…"

"_Dear Almighty Lord Ghirahim and Supreme Lady Hylia, we humbly come before you in our pain, agony and suffering for the sake of evil and destruction. Let the grounds be littered with waste of the creatures, which hold fast to hope and harmony. We will commit to the lust for Wisdom, Courage and Power to fulfill distortion of the world. Let no Hero rise in Time but will be trampled on by Lord Ghirahim and Lady Hylia. We thank you for our undeserving mercy and will wait for life to run in vain. May the god of old and the holiness of Triforce will be defiled through bloodshed and turmoil for the rest of the existence of the world. We will follow these attributes and not question what is best for us. We will work together to establish the empire of hatred and calamity. We will adore you and abide in your will forever and ever. Amen"_

She handed the scroll to Kukiel who was still sobbing and pulled her hair. Then Zelda held her close to hug Kukiel. There will be countless rewards.

Kukiel then nodded and her eyes were puffed from the tears. "Now put your hand out. Now begin reading the prayer."

"Dear Almighty Lord G-Ghirahim and- and Supreme Lady H-Hylia, w-we humbly come before you in our p-pain, ago-agony and suf-fring for the sake of ee-evil and des-destruction." Zelda grabbed a handful of hair and wacked her hand nine times and then slapping her cheeks. She let out a cry of frustration and walked over to Ghirahim and sat on his lap. Kukiel was now sobbing loudly alone on the table.

"Massage me here Ghirahim, I can't believed I lived with these illiterate Skyloftians all my life." She pointed to her back. Ghirahim held her. "Guards take he Mogmas to the prison, I'm done." He commanded the Bokoblins. His attention was back to Zelda. He instead kissed her on the mouth, knowing she would prefer that kind of touch. Then they turned to Kukiel who was tearfully trying to read the prayer. Ghirahim and Zelda then sat by Kukiel, Ghirahim on her right and Zelda on her left. Kukiel was fearful of them, especially when she had no one to protect her.

"I love what you have written darling and little whelp Kukiel is it? She will perfect this reciting of this prayer but it will take time." He patted Kukiel. "Zelda I want another pet like her. Is there another sky child I can play with?"

"Gully, he is the other boy we could release for fun." Zelda smirked.

"How wonderful, having to have children follow our footsteps." Ghirahim tousled his hair. "You! Get the child named Gully out and I want him to learn from me." Ghirahim ordered the Moblin.

Suddenly a pearled teleportation of another demon came to bow to Ghirahim.

"I have news master, one Sheikah came out of their Chasm to sound a message to his fellow Sheikah. We now know how to get to the Chasm but we don't have the power to open the gate. Shall we infiltrate their lands?" The female demon bowed.

"Kendra, you have my permission to infiltrate the good Hylia's servants. Care for them until the time I am ready to pounce on them. For now you are our official spy of the resistance."

The Demon shape shifted into a Sheikah woman, with ruby eyes.

"Kukiel, that is a perfect reading of the two sentence. Well done dear." Zelda hugged Kukiel as she was working on her reading. Kukiel hugged back, she didn't expect Zelda's praise to be so… nice. Though this is because of evil purposes.

"What it is, we can work together to take down both the dark Spirit of Hylia and Ghirahim together, if we work as one". Link said to the court.

* * *

><p>"NO! We Sheikah's are still recovering from the war we had long time ago. Fi you would remember this. You were there; we will not revert back to underdogs just because a race decides to trample on Hyrule. We are in neither sides!" Thornuwae said.<p>

"But Sir…" Fi said

"You are risking a chance here girl, if this division of the good side dies, our time will not be able to DEFEND HYRULE IN THE FUTURE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are OCs now so Kendra and the 3 Sheikah men but all the rest is LOZ SS characters and I don't own any of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I could only whip this up as soon as I could but hey. This is more of LinkxFi moment to keep your mind at ease until the scary parts. It makes sense that they have this conversation because it's like 'what out of the blue human Fi and evil Zelda who loves Ghirahim'. It is going to be a meaningful story so just wait.**

**Thanks again for those who reviewed, not an exciting story I know but this is after all an experiment. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The crowd did not object Link and Fi's request to aid them in bringing Zelda but nor did they approve the alliance. Link was sitting alone staring at the Sheikah symbol canopied above the vast village. The people were not selfish but time was the factor. Children Sheikahs were laughing and chattering as they were with Fi showing them some dancing moves to them. He only remembered Fi as if it was yesterday dancing gracefully to his playing of the Goddess harp for trial music and sometimes her valiant voice would chimes perfectly even though his own playing is not always perfect. There were four children following her in their dance as they we pivoting and waving their arms in unison up and down like wings. Links then let out a small laugh, as Fi almost lost balance in her one-foot stance and nearly knock one of the children over. Fi locked gaze with Link and smiled. She made her way to set beside Link.

Looking slightly concern, Fi propped down and sighed. "Link, I sense that you are very distressed, surely I know you are because those times we journeyed, I got used to the fact you can't multitask in thinking and speaking at the same time."

"It was just that the last time we bid farewell, I thought peace was rest assured but I was wrong. I was prepared to remember the day I saved Zelda from Ghirahim but she is corrupted by her hatred towards Demise. Who s Demise to her anyway?"

"A demon…a jealous demon who hates humans. He started revolting against Hylia with his own demon tribe and became king himself. So you know about that but Ghirahim who is second to Demise recognized Hylia's small hatred against Demise. He secretly embraced Hylia's hatred aiding her battling with her good side psychologically, physically and emotionally until her evil side have access at will on occasions. The good Hylia got used to have two sides even though she knew it wasn't normal and I with the Triforce sisters tried to win her back. I wasn't until we thought she was normal again. We kept putting this behind us to help her destroy the larger threat to the humans, which was Demise… Demise then discovered Ghirahim's toiling with Hylia's spirits. As much as he despised the idea, the Dark Hylia must have commanded submission to the plan for him to sacrifice himself before everything was thought to be fine…. Ghirahim was much skilled in sorcery than Demise that, Link may have the reason why the Dark Hylia chose Ghirahim. It may have been that Ghirahim could subdue Hylia's thoughts and manipulate her heart, the good Hylia defeated Demise but Demise uses Ghirahim as his sword and doesn't much authority against Demise but a mere tool. Dark Hylia who was tactful enough used that scheme even with herself to resurrect Demise and when defeated, it's a sacrifice and greater evil will form."

Link was deep in thought, "I assume that you are very absolutely reliable about this information. Why can't Demise be defeated and not be a sacrifice and not be a trigger to the Spirit Maiden's Dark side. I was prepared to live on the surface with my friends here and now Zelda is not herself…"

"Are you in love with Zelda?" Fi grinned and patted his hand. Link blushed, "Ugh, no…"

"Calculations… no intuition indicates that you are a hundred and ten percent thinking about marriage to Zelda." She said playfully but realized how awkward it was again to her formal Master.

Link smiled leaving the sense of awkwardness and his composure came back, "I did like her, for some reason she kept pushing me away not outwardly but after defeating Demise, I couldn't stop thinking about y-y… I mean how hero life is so short and how I some people were going to be eternal friends."

"Well Link I think I know why the Sheikah is determined to be fence sitters of the battle, I remember Farore telling me that there are thing in the woods we need to quest for something from the Silent Realm."

"Not that again…"

"No this time the Guardians are going to aid you."

"However…I am your opponent this time."

Farore appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry we had to make you face them. The tears of course were powers my sister made for safekeeping. Throughout this journey, you have to seek Fi's tears this time. Those fifteen tears are being detected by the guardians but Fi can immobilize them easily, and if she does…"

"I will eat you up Link…" Fi said in a joking way

"No you have to fight with Link in sword battle until one loses. So if you win the fight regardless of the time and amount the tears are given to you. If you lose, you have to start all over again. Sounds fair hero?" Farore asked Link sitting by Fi.

Link nodded. "Then Faron is safe once that is done."

"No you have to fight the monsters and in doing so Ghirahim's army will trace you down so you have to do a lot more than finding Fi's tears. Look… my sisters can aid you that much. Those tears are different to spirit fulfillment. This is to test whether you can withstand psychological challenges. Psychological Courage is rare but you need it." Farore said.

"Is that why this lair is open to us?" Link asked

"I have spoken to the Sheikah and they want you to be equipped as much from us as possible so that they can help you. Our 'dark sister' is distorted in her view. She wants destruction in her own world and mercy is very limited. Once you collected all of Fi's tears in every province of the surface, we will head out…. Now… follow my lead." Farore instructed Link.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the Sheikah, Kendra slipped sacred device of Hylia to access the Chasm secretly. In truth there were more Sheikah hideouts, which meant Kendra's alias form would not hinder suspicion.<p>

"All according to plan…" The demon whispered under her breath…

Kendra went pass the Chasm walls and teleported straight away to the village and pretended she was a Sheikah in the daily activities such as priesthood, fighting, spell casting and so on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Please and Fav Please! :D**


End file.
